The proposed biomedical research projects involve the training of 27 undergraduates and 19 graduate students in the Departments of Biological Sciences, Chemistry and Psychology. Sixteen principal investigators will be conducting biomedical research in immunology, virology, microbial genetics, microbial physiology, electron microscopy, biochemistry, parasitology, cell biology, neurobiology and cross cultural psychology. All of these projects are concerned with biomedically relevant problems of contemporary interest. Student training conducted in conjunction with this research will produce biomedical researchers equipped with a wide variety of research skills.